Un mounstruo que solo se ama a si mismo
by Chio-sempai
Summary: Naruto quiere callar la voz en su interior que le dice que los mate a todos. Sin su sensei para guiarlo ¿la oscuridad lo cubrirá por completo o podrán sus amigos ayudado antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Beta: Nicolassa
1. Prólogo

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

 **Un demonio que solo se ama a sí mismo.**

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

Tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Tenía miedo a la oscuridad cuando estaba solo.

Y él siempre estaba solo.

Tenía miedo a la oscuridad porque sabía que allí estaban los hombres malos, los hombres malos que lo acechaban y perseguían y acorralaban para golpearlo. Tenía miedo a la oscuridad porque en vez de protegerlo y ocultarlo de sus enemigos, los escondía, les proporcionaba protección de miradas curiosas, les permitía lastimarlo sin ser vistos.

Él sabía que no era el único pequeño con terror a las penumbras, pero sí era el único que no tenía a quien abrazar cuando el miedo lo paralizaba. Había visto, en más de una ocasión, como los niños a su alrededor perdían su mirada en la sombra de los callejones y, temblando de miedo, comenzaban a llorar. Cuando eso ocurría siempre la figura de un adulto aparecía unos segundos después y, alzando al pequeño, lo alejaba del horrible lugar.

Pero a él nunca lo alejaba nadie. De hecho todo lo contrario, lo llevaban, lo atraían al espantoso y abandonado camino para insultarlo, golpearlo, reírse de él y decir cosas inentendibles como monstruo o zorro y echarle la culpa de sus desgracias incluso cuando Naruto nunca los hubiera visto antes.

Quería desesperadamente contarle de eso a alguien y que una persona, aunque sea por única vez en su vida, le tuviera algo de compasión, pero lo único que se permitía hacer era llorar cuando se arrastraba como podía hasta el umbral de su habitación, el pequeño cuarto que ese viejo simpático le dio para que use un día que, desesperado, el infante le contó de una de sus golpizas entre sollozos. El hombre no lo abrazó o supo cómo consolarlo, él sólo lo observó serio por unos segundos y, dándole una palmada en la cabeza lo llevó hasta la pieza en donde se encuentra ahora.

Naruto no volvió a ver a su atacante después de esa noche, pero otros tomaron su lugar.

'Tú no te preocupes y solo descansa,' le decía el anciano mientras depositaba un sobre con dinero en la mesada de la cocina cuando el pequeño le preguntaba sobre su procedencia o el porqué del odio irracional contra él. Realmente quería saber si había hecho algo malo y él no lograba recordarlo, pero las respuestas evasivas del adulto nunca saciaban su curiosidad.

Además, no era como si Naruto pudiera dormir.

Porque allí, en sus sueños, también había oscuridad.

Y no estaba solo en ella.

No estaban los hombres malos tampoco.

Pero había algo.

Algo con una voz profunda que lo amenazaba y quería comérselo y Naruto realmente no quería ni podía dormir por el terror que ese gruñido ronco le provocaba, siempre se levantaba durante la noche llorando y abrazaba sus rodillas mientras hundía su rostro entre sus piernas y mordía su labio inferior, convenciéndose a sí mismo que sólo había sido un mal sueño y que esa cosa no existía y que él ya era un niño grande, con cinco años de edad, y que no necesitaba que alguien lo abrace para sentirse mejor.

Porque él había visto a las madres de los niños en la plaza consolarlos cuando estos lloraban, estrujándolos contra su pecho protectoramente, y había pensado en lo genial que debía sentirse porque los pequeños dejaban de llorar casi al instante.

Deseaba poder soñar con gente abrazándolo en vez de imaginarse esa bestia de voz ronca queriendo comérselo.

Las lágrimas saladas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas, mojando sus sábanas, y él apretó con fuerza la tela y la acercó más contra sí.

Apuesto a que es cálido, pensó mientras imaginaba que una bella mujer lo acurrucaba gentilmente entre sus brazos. Sus palmas viajaron por sus antebrazos, curiosas de saber cómo se sentiría el contacto humano y dulce en esa zona y por un momento Naruto sonrió porque, se siente bien, pero la noción de que era él mismo quien se estaba abrazando hizo que perdiera su gesto y volvió a llevar sus manos a la sábana.

No quería volver a dormirse, no sabiendo que la cosa horrible y fea y mala estaría ahí esperándolo para amenazarlo una y otra vez. Quería contarle al anciano de sus constantes pesadillas pero el hombre nunca había sido de mucha ayuda antes y, sinceramente, probablemente se reiría de las ilusiones locas de un infante de apenas cinco años.

Quizás, el año que viene cuando él cumpliera seis años y pudiera entrar en la Academia, las cosas cambiarían, podría hacerse amigo de sus compañeros, o quizás un profesor se apiade de él y… y lo abrace.

Naruto se acurrucó en su cama en posición fetal y se sonrojó ante la idea, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al imaginar que alguien, quien sea, lo abrazaría por primera vez, alguien lo estrujaría y secaría sus lágrimas y le diría cosas tiernas hasta hacerlo sentir mejor.

Podría pasar… pensó llevando sus manos a sus cachetes en un gesto de vergüenza y cerró los ojos.

Realmente podría…

No soñó con el zorro esa noche.

.

.

.

.


	2. Inténtalo

.

.

 **Capitulo I. Inténtalo**

.

.

.

El mundo nos rompe a todos, más después, algunos se vuelven fuertes en los lugares rotos.

—Ernest Hemingway

.

.

.

Naruto corre por toda la aldea. Muchos ninjas lo perseguen pero nadie logra atraparlo, sabe que si logran cogerlo va a recibir una golpiza o algo peor , por ahora solo puede burlarse de todos aquellos que le miran al pasar, ha hecho su hazaña más peligrosa hasta el momento ; pintado los rostros de los Hokages con pinturas de colores.

—Eso ha sido muy fácil.

Se dice a sí mismo . Ha parado de correr para coger un poco de aire , calmando sus casi colapsados pulmones.

—¿Ah ,sí?

La imponente voz de Iruka lo toma por sorpresa , cayendo sin querer hacia atrás , su pequeño trasero toca bruscamente el suelo pero él no llora , ni siquiera lo soba , ha recibido muchos empujones antes y ese no significa nada.

—¿De dónde salió Iruka sensei?

Le pregunta Naruto confundido , se había asegurado de correr muy , muy rápido.

—¿¡Qué hago yo aquí!? — le grita — No, ¿qué haces tú aquí ? Deberías estar en clases.

Lo toma del brazo bruscamente jalándolo hacia la torre Hokage, algunos aldeanos se burlan de él mientras caminan . Baja el rostro con el rostro fruncido del coraje , conteniendo las ganas de levantarles el dedo medio . Escucha una risa también en su interior que le estremece por un instante , quiere preguntarle a su sensei si es que quizá el también la escucho pero se calla en el último instante . Su sensei se ve molesto y quizá ahora lo tachen de loco, así que guarda silencio otra vez.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que limpies toda la pintura.

Iruka está detrás de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Naruto piensa en que momento su sensei se irá para poder escapar de su castigo pero han pasado las horas y él otro no se marcha. Su estómago gruñe , apenas y desayuno leche en la mañana , de pronto su payasada ya no le resulta tan graciosa.

—¿Y qué ? — la voz le sale rasposa. Alza los hombros y se gira fingiendo enojo — No es como si alguien estuviese esperándome.

El corazón de Iruka se encoge por un momento , el comprende lo que es regresar a casa solo . Una parte de él le dice que podría tratarlo como todos los demás en la aldea ; humillarlo , zangadearlo , tratarlo como la escoria que dicen que es . Pero una parte chiquita , la que le dice que no es su culpa , le dice que no debe abandonarlo como lo hicieron con él.

—Naruto, — el chico levanta apenas la vista , se aprieta el estomago con fuerza acostumbrado quizá a olvidar el hambre con frecuencia — tal vez , una vez que acabes esto pueda llevarte a comer un poco de Ramen ¿Qué dices?

—¿Enserio? — la sonrisa enorme que le da el chico le dice que ha hecho bien , que quizá Naruto solo necesite alguien que le muestre el camino correcto para poder cambiar— ¡Ahora estoy realmente motivado!

.

.

.

.


	3. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo II.**

 **Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

.

.

.

 _Una lección indolora carece de significado. Quien nada sacrifica, nada obtiene a cambio._

Fullmetal Alchemist

.

.

.

El humeante ramen frente a ellos les hacen olvidar el largo día que han tenido , por supuesto Iruka no le ayudó ni un poco a completar su tarea de limpieza. Sin embargo cumplió su promesa de invitarlo a cenar . El joven maestro se pregunta qué puede hacer para que su estudiante deje de meterse en líos , pero no sabe cómo hacerle , Naruto sería un caso perdido para muchos pero él no quiere que sea así .

—Naruto ¿tú sabes quiénes fueron esos Hokage?

—Claro que lo sé. — responde llenándose la boca de fideos — Fueron los mejores shinobi de su época, lo mejor de lo mejor. El cuarto fue el más sorprendente , el derrotó al zorro de nueve colas.

Iruka le mira sorprendido por unos segundos , siempre creyó que Naruto lo ignoraría en clases de historia más que en cualquier otra lección pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

—¿Entonces...— Se pregunta por un momento que pasaría si él supiera la verdad, ue haría Naruto si supiese la carga que lleva adentro.— porque lo hiciste?

—Porque yo voy a ser mejor que cualquiera que ellos. Yo, Naruto . — dice señalándose el pecho— La próxima leyenda ninja . Y entonces todos tendrán que mirarme hacia arriba . Seré Hokage y deberán reconocerme.

Iruka deja de comer , quizá después de todo si haya esperanzas para Naruto. Solo quiere ser reconocido , pero para eso deberá esforzarse mucho para que todos vean lo que él quiere. Además ¿ser Hokage? Su alumno no se iba con pequeñeces, muy pocos han sido elegidos como representantes de la aldea y jamás dejarían que un Jinjuriki los gobernará , como sea , no puede decirle eso . Si Naruto ha decidido mejorar lo único que puede es apoyarlo.

Pero ¿cómo hacerle comprender la lección por sí mismo? .

—Los demás no verán quién eres a menos que te esfuerces por ello. No hay atajos para tus sueños , debes esforzarte .

Los dos sonríen, nadie dice algo más .

.

.

.

.

—La prueba final será un clon de sombras.

Anuncia Iruka al salón de clases , el grupo suelta un suspiro general de alivio , excepto por el pequeño Naruto , no puede creer que su suerte sea tan mala.

No es algo que Iruka haya decidido por sí solo , la mayoría de los profesores decidieron que aquella técnica reflejaba el desempeño escolar, él cree que hay otras cosas pero la democracia ha ganado .

¡Mi peor técnica!

Piensa Naruto desesperado , ya ha fallado la prueba dos veces y no quiere repetir el año escolar. Dios sabe que se ha esforzado pero simplemente no puede con ella, sus clones dan vergüenza y lastima.

El maestro les dice que se formen ante él y hace que pasen de uno en uno .Sakura piensa que la prueba es pan comido, recibe aplausos del profesor pero no es de él quien quiere atención, lamentablemente para ella Sasuke parece importarle más sus propios pensamientos que su esfuerzo , una acción que pasaría muchas veces en el futuro sin que ella pudiera cambiar algo al respecto .

Y uno a uno , los demás van pasando hasta que es el turno de Naruto, él hace una clon de sombra que parece más bien un fantasma de lo pálido que esta.

—¡Los engañe, jajaja! ¿Se la creyeron , verdad?

Los deshace rápidamente , sus manos sudan . Está frustrado y enojado aunque no lo demuestra , ¡y es que él que practicó toda la noche!

—¡Naruto, deja de jugar!

Naruto hace un clon de sombras otra vez, no puede evitar mostrar su vergüenza al obtener los mismos resultados .

—¡Fallaste!— es el dictamen final del profesor.

Las risas no tardan en llenar el salón , Naruto debe soportar eso en silencio o recibirá más castigos . Lamentablemente para él todos los niños que reprueban deben quedarse hasta el final para recibir una charla de los profesores . Le hacen pasar e Iruka no tarda en decirle al otro profesor sus logros académicos , no hay muchos . Y aunque aprecia a Naruto, es su deber decir la verdad ante el consejo de la academia: enumera todas las travesuras que ha hecho en el año y las cosas que hizo mal en su más reciente fallido examen.

— Iruka sensei su técnica está mal pero sus movimientos fueron los correctos. — Mizuki interviene por primera vez. Naruto levanta el rostro sorprendido de que alguien sea amable con él , en realidad no ha estado mucho con aquel sensei , pero se alegra de que alguien lo note —Sabemos lo mucho que se ha esforzado, yo no creo que deba repetir el año...

Se inicia una discusión entre los dos sensei sobre la posibilidad de pasarlo o no. Naruto abandona corriendo la habitacion cuando Iruka le dice -aunque él ya lo sabia- que han decidido que no ha pasado la prueba . No es que él quiera ser un perdedor , simplemente las cosas siempre le salen mal y él no sabe cómo hacerle para cambiar eso .

— Hey — , el amable maestro aparece detrás de él sorprendiéndolo — que bueno que te encontré , hable con Iruka y dijo que podrías pasar siempre y cuando pasaras una prueba especial ¿Qué dices?

—¿¡Enserio!? — el maestro asiente sonriendo — ¡haré lo que sea.

Quizá de haberlo sabido, Naruto no habría sonreído tanto esa vez.

.

.

.


	4. El nacimiento de la bestia

.

* * *

.

 ** _Capitulo III._**

 ** _El nacimiento de la bestia._**

 _Aquel día fue la primera vez que alguien me reconoció. Si nadie me hubiera reconocido, tal vez hubiese odiado a la aldea o habría hecho alguna locura, pero aquel día sus palabras me cambiaron... Gracias, Iruka-sensei._

 _—Naruto a Iruka._

.

* * *

.

El manto oscuro de la noche inunda toda Konoka, debería ser otro día normal pero este día existe un gran alboroto en toda la Aldea. Naruto ha robado un pergamino con secretos inimaginables y demasiado peligrosos para caer en manos enemigas, decenas de ninjas corren presurosos de un lado a otro intentando buscarlo por todos lados sin éxito .

El Hokage inhala fuertemente de su pipa sacando una gran cantidad de humo para calmarse, siempre creyó que Naruto era un chiquillo travieso pero esta vez se ha metido en un verdadero aprieto. Y casi tan importante como eso debe encontrar a quien le ha dado la información al pequeño , porque seamos honestos , Naruto no armaría algo tan grande solo.

Iruka se suma a la búsqueda, sabe que si alguien puede encontrarlo es él . Quién sabe porque , pero siempre lo pilla en sus fechorías. Las palabras que le ha dado el Hokage sobre Naruto solo dan vueltas en su cabeza y no encuentra manera de callarlas . Siempre ha sabido que es igual a ese niño, siempre estando solo, siempre buscando atención .

Demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos como para ver al frente , siente algo impactarse contra él y ambos chocan, Es Naruto . El Niño cae sobre su trasero pero nisiquiera se queja .

—¡Naruto!, — le grita enojado— ¡¿qué haces con esos pergaminos?!

Naruto le sonrie rascando su nuca , como si todo esto fuera una broma . Como si no estuviera rompiendo reglas demasiado importantes .

—Escuche Iruka-sensei, voy a enseñarle este sorprendente Jutsu y luego ... ¿todo estará bien ,no? Todo el que aprende un Jutsu del pergamino aprueba.

Iruka lo mira estupefacto por unos instantes aún no comprendiendo lo que pasa.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Mizuki -sensei me dijo que debía sacar el pergamino y después nos veríamos en este lugar.

Antes de que Iruka pueda decir algo más un kunai afilado cae cerca de ellos, él empuja a Naruto fuera del camino del proyectil y ambos salen ilesos apenas por centímetros . El resplonsable de tal acto los mira sonrientes desde la copa del enorme arbol frente a ellos.

—Naruto, dame el pergamino.

Mizuki llega de un salto enfrente de ellos , ignorando completamente a Iruka . Él es Jounnin conocido por su sadismo entre la aldea. Naruto comprende que hay algo extraño en todo esto, pensó que simplemente toda la seguridad era para hacer más realista su misión y demostrar que era alguien digno de ser Chunnin, pero no parece ser eso.

–Naruto no dejes que el tome el pergamino, te está utilizando. ¡Vete!

Iruka le grita , pero parece que no tiene el efecto que quiere. Naruto se queda mirandolos a ambos sin saber que hacer , solo ha hecho lo que le han dicho y al parecer esta en graves problemas. No sabe en quien confiar.

—Naruto —,le vuelve a llamar Mizuki—Iruka solo te está utilizando para que él tenga el pergamino.

—¡Deja de mentir Mizuki!

—No, tú eres el que lo está engañando ¿porqué no le dices lo que realmente piensas de él?¿ porque no le cuentas de una vez cuanto lo aborreces?

La cara de Iruka se deforma a una de horror. No puede creer que Mizuke sea capaz de tal acto, todos han jurado no decirle nada a Naruto sobre el demonio dentro de él . Temen que pueda pasar algo si lo sabe .

—¡No Mizuki , no lo hagas!

Naruo los mira confundido, él no ha hecho nada malo no al menos a Iruka . Mira a Iruka con dolor, su sensei y el iban a comer a veces después de que el hiciera travesuras ¿porque lo trataba bien si lo odiaba?

—¿No se te hace extraño que te traten como te traten como te traten?, ¿como si te odieasen por estar vivo?

—¡Detente!

—Todos te han engañado desde el decreto haré doce años.

—¿Qué decreto?

Algo le dice que ojala nunca hubiera preguntado nada, su infantil voz sale quebrada.

—¡No le digas, está prohibido!

—El decreto que nos prohíbe decir que el zorro de nueve colas está sellado en ti. El demonio que atacó a la Aldea y mató a los padre de Iruka está dentro de tu cuerpo ¡Que tu eres el zorro demonio!

—¡No, no ,no!

Entonces algo hace click dentro de él. Todas las miradas de repudio, los golpes , los empujeones, las burlas. Todo eso tiene un porque...no son sus payasadas...es simplemente porque el existe. Es porque algo dentro de el ha lastimado a esas personas , y ellos jamas van a perdonarlo...

—¡Naruto!

—Es por eso que jamás serás reconocido en esta aldea . Hasta tu amado sensei te odia hasta las entrañas.

Jamás iban ha aceptar que alguien como él se conviertaa el Hokage. Y él no iba a poder hacer nada para cambiarlo...

.

.

.

 _—Naruto nunca tuvo una madre o un padre que se preocupara por él . El ha sido marginado por mucha gente y no sabe ni siquiera porque la gente no le mira a los ojos. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te hiciesen lo mismo? Es por eso que se mete en problemas , para que lo noten. Tal vez no lo muestre pero siempre está pensando en la familia que no tiene. Está lastimado por dentro._

.

.

.

—¡Muere, Naruto!

Mizuki lanza un enorme shuriken directo hacia Naruto , el pequeño niño no puede moverse de la impresión , ha confiado y le han mentido y él jamas confia en nadie. La información es demasiado para él , de todos modos aunque se mueva ¿de que le va aservir si no le importa a nadie? ¿ que importa si vive si su existencia no es valiosa para alguien?

—¡Naruto , agáchate!

Iruka se interpone , el arma atraviesa su espalda enterrandose en su carne y huesos. Escupe sangre en el rostro del aterado Naruto bajo él .

—¿Porqué... ? —apenas y puede hablar— ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Iruka le sonrie , y el corazón de Naruto se encoje.

—Porque somos iguales. Porque somos iguales , nadie tenía tiempo para mí. Me convertí en el payaso de la clase. Solo quería que me vieran y se supieran mi nombre . Mi trabajo en clase no era suficiente para tener su atención , así que hice muchas locuras y luego ...tuve que pagar por ellas. Fue muy duro. Se lo que se siente Naruto, se lo que es la soledad y que te lastima por dentro. Yo pude haber hecho más por ti. Te quede mal , lo siento. Nadie debería sufrir , nadie debería estar solo.

—No me hagas reír. Lo que. Iruka siente es odio . Él está huérfano porque el zorro mato a sus padres ¡Él diría lo que fuera por obtener el pergamino!

Naruto sostiene firmemente el pergamino tras su espalda, a la espera de cualquier señal para huir. No entiende nada. Esta confundido, herido y no sabe que hacer . Ninguno de los adultos se mueven para no asustarlo más de lo que esta, porque todos ahi saben lo realmente agil que es para escapar.

—¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto!

Y esta vez él decide correr.

Mizuki e Iruka se quedan solos en el claro del bosque , es cuestión de minutos para Mizuki encontrar a un niño perdido . Además aún tiene que deshacerse de alguien . Puede fingir que Iruka le dio instrucciones a Naruto para robar el pergamino, él solo tiene que decir que tuvo que matarlos para que no huyeran , puede decir incluso si quiere que el pergamino fue entregado y que no sabe dónde está . Aún tiempo para divertirse con Iruka...

—El va a usar el pergamino para vengarse de la aldea.

—No...¡él no es así!

—Tu presiado alumno te abandono porque asi son las bestias.

Iruka se levanta , pone una mano tras su espalda y de un tirón saca de su espada el arma . No tiene miedo a morir , no si es por Naruto.

—Sí , así son las bestias—.Afirma —Pero él no es una bestia . Naruto es único , trabaja duro pero pone todo en su corazón en hacer las cosas. Eso es lo que lo hace diferente a las bestias .Así que estas mal , él no se parece en nada al zorro de las nueve colas . Él es Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

—¿Realmente crees esa toda esa tonteria? — se burla— Entonces quiza debas acompañar a tus padres donde él los envio.

Una lucha comienza y solo uno puede salir vivo de ahí .

.

.

Naruto vuelve demasiado tarde , y de eso se arrepentiria toda su vida. Se ha perdido de todo el discurso que su maestro le ha dado , y aunque ahora no lo sepa ha hecho lo que su sensei ha dicho; ha vuelto por él. Lamentablemebte el daño es irreparable. Mizuki patea el estamago del joven maestro sin parar, importandole poco que la sangre lo manche.

Naruto sale de pronto de donde esta y de un golpe certero en el rostro del enemigo logra apartarlo.

—Si tocas a mi sensei de nuevo, ¡te mato!

Naruto mira a Mizuki con odio , el jounin lo mira sonriendo disfrutando el sufrimiento del desconsolado niño.

—Qué gracioso— se limpia con el pulgar la comisura de la boca — , yo podría decir lo mismo.

—Dame tu mejor golpe, y yo te lo regresaré multiplicado por mil.

—Quiero que lo intentes, zorro de nueve colas.

Naruto mira a Iruka , esta cubierto de sangre y no se mueve , si tan solo no se hubiera ido , si tan solo hubiera regresado antes el quiza estaria mejor. Siente en su interior algo nuevo , es un odio inmenso que crece y crece y que no puede controlar , porque siempre lo habia reprimido con un sueño infantil...y del que ahora está dudando en cumplir.

—¡Jutsu multicolores de sombras!

Cientos de copias de él mismo paracen al intante llenando el paisaje, inclusive sobre los arboles. No son simples espejismos, son reales. Él va ha hacer lo que prometio, el va a regresarle por cien o mi veces cada golpe que le ha dado a su sensei. Porque él nunca falla en sus promesas...o al menos no en todas.

.

.

.

El primero en llegar al lugar es el Hokage , la escena que miran sus ojos es brutal incluso para alguien tan viejo como él . Naruto esta envuelto completamente de sangre , sigue golpeando insistentemente el craneo ya casi inexistente del hombre que alguna vez fue un Jounin.

—Detente...

Si no fuera porque el niño llora desconsolado , él pensaria que es una bestia salvaje . Le han dicho que lo mate, que alguien como Naruto solo va causar problemas , él habia creído que se estaban equivocados hasta ahora.

— Detente...porfavor... —le ruega el Hokage. Le abraza cubriendo con sus ancianas manos todo su cuerpo, sin importarle llenar sus ropas de sangre. Siente a Naruto temblar por eso , y entiente que es porque nadie lo habia hecho antes y eso sólo lo hace sentir peor.

Pensó que no enviarlo al hosrfanato sería lo mejor , así Naruto no sufriría el abuso constante de sus compañeros . Quizá se equivocó, quizá ahí hubiera tenido un amigo que lo hube irá apoyado pero ...ya es demasiado tarde.

—Yo-yo no queria... — tartamudea Naruto como nunca antes porque desde muy niño entendió que si él se mostraba débil las cosas sólo empeorarán, así que mostró siempre una cara ante los demás de que las cosas que le pasaba no le importaban y quizá con el tiempo la gente se cansaría de tratar de herirlo , pero eso ahora no le sirve . Esto es algo que no puede controlar , se mira las manos y se asulta de él mismo —yo...yo solo...

—Tranquilo...esta bien... todo estara bien...

Intenta consolarlo sobándole la espalda, murmurando gentiles palabras.

—No... esta vez no es así ...— Naruto lo aparta gentilmente mientras se limpia las lágrimas del rostro con su chamarra, gira el rostro hacia donde se encuentra el cuerpo de su maestro , y para Hokage él ha perdido su infancia — esta vez las cosas van a estar peor.

El anciano no puede decirle que se equivoca.

.

.

.


	5. Estoy solo

.

* * *

.

 ** _Capítulo IV._**

 _Al fin lo entiendo, estoy solo._

 _._

 _"Todo el mundo tiene algo que los empuja para dar ese paso al infierno, para la mayoría de las personas ese algo no es su fuerza de voluntad . Son forzados a ello por la gente que los rodea o por su entorno. Pero los que van por si mismos, el infierno es diferente . Ellos ven algo más allá de ese infierno , podría ser esperanza o podría ser incluso más infierno."_

 _-Eren , ataque de titanes._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Naruto no fue consiente de en que momento dejo de escuchar los lamentos de la persona que golpeaba, nisiquiera cuando los huesos y carne se convirtieron en una masa amorfe en los que sus puños se undian en ella sin dificultad.

Sus lagrimas le impedian ver que hacia , su corazón herido le decia que no debia parar , el chacra rojo que le envolvia le decia que debia destrirlo todo.

—Naruto...

Una debil voz se escucha , Naruto se detiene y ve como Iruka le mira con los ojos apagados . Tiene la mano extendida indicandole que venga junto a él , el niño se arrodilla para escucharlo , como un cachorro que ha perdido a su madre.

—Escuchame ...no me queda mucho tiempo. Voy a tener que dejarte muy pronto y no voy a poder ver lo que haces . No pongas esa cara, voy a estar bien. Solo quiero que sepas que yo no creo en todas las cosas que él te ha dicho, tu vales mucho, mucho por que te esfuerzas por lo que haces , es por eso que tú vas a llegar lejos.

—Mira , ven, acercate más, quiero que cierres tus ojos.

Naruto le obedece , siente una fria mano pasarse por su cabello una y otra vez . Es lo mas lindo que alguien ha hecho por él , mantiene cerrados los ojos disfrutando de la caricia que quisiera mantener por mas tiempo si pudiera .

Algo le dice que debe abrir los ojos cuando siente algo sobre su frente, esta frio.

—¿Lo vez ahora? Eres un Chunnin, yo Iruka Umino te lo otorgo . No llores, no quiero verte así. Este es solo paso para lograr tus sueños, se que esto es duro pero vas a enfrentarte a cosas más peores . No puedes derrumbarte cada vez que eso pase, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto no deja de llorar .

—Naruto, ¿prométeme algo , si? Prometeme que no importa lo que pase vas a seguir adelante y te convertiras en Hokage . Promete que vas a ser alguien por el que este orgullo... más orgulloso de lo que estoy ahora.

—Iruka-sensei yo no...no se si pueda...

El maestro toma su mano y la aprieta fiertemente.

—Claro que puedes ¿y sabes porque? Porque tú eres mi preciado estudiante: Naruto Uzumaki de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas . Y tú puedes con esto y vas a poder con todo lo que viene.

Antes de que Naruto pueda decirle que tiene miedo, que mo sabe que hacer, que esta confundido. Los ojos de su maestro se cierran, su mano cae a su costado.

—¿Iruka-sensei? ¡Iruka-sensei contésteme! ¡Tiene que resistir! ¡No puedo hacer esto sin usted!

Iruka no responde más.

Un grito animal escapa de sus labios al descubrirse solo nuevamente , es un dolor que le quema y que no va a dejar que le pase nunca más , porque no va a dejar entrar a nadie más a su corazón. Porque nadie puede dejarlo si el no permite que se entren en su vida.

Toma una madera del suelo y regresa con el cuerpo que habia dejado antes para seguir haciendolo pedazos y apesar de que no queda ya nada que destruir de él ... no es suficiente . Lo que ha hecho no es suficiente . Debe seguir haciendole esto para él que pague por lo que ha hecho, por mentirle, por jugar con él , por romper sus sueños.

Y ya no hay nada que golpear . Pero no es suficiente.

.

.

.


	6. Nuevo equipo

.

.

 **Capítulo IV.**

 **Nuevo equipo,** **nuevas oportunidades.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por ellos que me rescataron de mi mismo..._

 _Me salvaron de mi soledad.._

 _Y fueron los primeros en aceptarme tal como soy..._

 _Son mis amigos._

 _._

.

.

Al entrar al salón el primero en mirarlo es Shikamaru .

—Oye Naruto, no deberías estar aquí , si te ven fanfarroneando van a hecharte.

Naruto quisiera presumirle que ya es Chunnin, que la banda que lleva sobre su frente es el símbolo de que ya oficialmente un ninja pero el solo recordar cómo la ha obtenido le duele.

—¿No la vez? — intendenta sonar jovial , sonríe lo mejor que puede — He pasado la prueba .

— Uh , supongo que si — Shikamaru le mira extrañado antes de dirigirse a su lugar , Naruto mira la ventana . Quizá allá atrás de esas nubes que tanto le gustan mirar a Shikamaru se encuentra Iruka , quizá en otros tiempos su sensei estaría diciéndole que rayos ocurría después de graduarse .

—¡Yo gané primero!

—¡Mi pie entro antes!

La niña de sus sueños entra haciendo un escándalo , pelea con aquella niña rubia que siempre anda molestándolo . Si hubiese sido un poco más atento hubiese notado que Hinata lo miraba feliz porque verlo ahí, porque eso significaba que había logrado pasar. Pero él solo pudo mira como Sakura míraba a su dirección con los ojos brillosos, se sonrojó como un tonto al notarlo . No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para descubrir que era a Sasuke a quien míraba.

¿Qué tendrá de bueno? Se pregunta. Las niñas lo miraban a pesar de que era un grosero , jamás decía gracias y siempre te miraba como si fueras menos. No puede evitar dirigirle una mirada de odio , si Sasuke no existiera , ella tendría que mirarlo.

— ¡Naruto, deja de mirarlo así! — Sakura le grita furiosa , pero su voz tembló en el último segundo. Ha conocido a Naruto desde que son niños y a pesar de que jamás le dirige la palabra , nunca lo había visto con esa mirada . Es diferente , es como si sus ojos se hubiese ensombrecido completamente.

— Uh , lo que tú digas.

Naruto le ignora un poco, levemente ofendido de lo que ha hecho segundos antes , no puede decir nada más porque alguien los interrumpe .

.

.

.

Una mujer envuelta en una gabarnina oscura entra al salón , la ropa que usa la hace una mujer inigualable, aún asi su belleza solo es opacada por el cruel comportamiento que tiene.

—¡Ustedes basuras, sientense de una maldita vez para asignarles un equipo!

Todos ahi le obedecen sin rechistar , lee en voz altanlos nombres de quienes conforman cada equipo , impacientandose cada vez que escucha a alguien quejarse por eso , si tan solo supieran que se verian morir entre ellos no estarian armando tanto alboroto.

—El equipo 7 esta integrado por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha —Sakura mira a Ino y una sonrisa burlona asoma de sus labios aunque cambia brucamente a una de asco cuando escucha al otro integrante

—y Naruto Uzumaki.

Para sorpresa de todos , Naruto se ha quedado de brazos cruzados sin decir una sola palabra. Le prometio a su sensei que el iba a convertirse en alguien del que sintiera orgullo , y no va a lograrlo si se queja por todo. Pudo ver la mueca que le hizo Sakura al saberlo su companero , y aunque su corazon se estruja se obliga a ignorarla. Ella no quiere ser ni siquiera su amiga.

Ella les informa el lugar donde deben encontrarse con su nuevo sensei y luego ella se marcha. Él llega horas después de lo acordado, Naruto se queda con los brazos apoyados en la banca mirando al cielo todo el tiempo , y aunque Sakura puede notar que algo le pasa no se atreve a preguntarle si esta bien. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

Kakashi les dice que vayan al techo , tratando asi de aligerar un poco el ambiente tan tetrico que tienen los niños . Les dice que se presenten y digan las cosas que les agradan y desagradan aunque él hace un pesimo trabajo. Cuando es el turno de Sasuke no puede evitar sentir empatia por él, es un Uchiha al igual que su mejor de su infancia y algo en él le dice que debe protegerlo para que el legado de su amigo no muera. No puede decir lo mismo de Sakura , la muchacha le parece infantil y demasiado obsersionada con el Uchiha para siquiera apostar algo por ella. Cuando es el turno del Uzumaki , se sorprende por la brevedad de sus palabras.

—Mi meta es ser alguien de quien cierta persona este orgulloso.

Sus compañeros de equipo parecen más sorprendidos que él.

.

Durante la prueba de los cascabeles , es Naruto y no otro quien lo ha atacado con más ferocidad . Lo ataca constantemente sin darle oportunidad de descansar , y aunque se nota a lenguas que quiere hacer un berrinche o gritar , el niño se obliga a ser otra persona. Y es que Naruto simplemente ha copiado todas las tecnicas que Mizuki ha hecho con él, sus compañeros se sorprenden al verlo crear clones que no son imagenes sino copias reales de él mismo. Al final es Naruto y Sasuke quienes obtienen los cascabeles , Sakura se queda atada a un arbol con la advertencia clara de que si le dan de comer seran castigados , de todos modos Naruto no trajo de comer , asi que solo se queda sentado a su lado y es solo Sasuke quien come.

El estomago de su comapañera suelta un gruñido y ella se sonroja evitando verlos, con asomo de pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus ojos jade por la verguenza de ser ella , una de las mejores en el salon de clases, la perdora en aquella prueba.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambian miradas y por primera vez en su vida estan deacuerdo en algo , los dos saben que van a darle de comer aunque eso signifique un castigo. Naruto es quien toma los palillos , nisiquiera le importa que sea él quien no tome alimento, y aunque Sakura no se lo dijo en ese momento basto aquella aciión para que ella lo considera si birn no un amigo aún, si un compañero.

—Gracias .

Le dice y , de no haberle pasado lo de Iruka seguramente en esos momentos seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo por estar cerca de ella. Pero él ya ha dicho que no va a permitir que nadie entre a su corazón de nuevo.

Antes de que pueda responderle , Kakashi aparece enfrente suyo .

Y aunque estan temblando del miedo, no dan un paso atras por defender a su compañera.

—Ustedes ... —un solo pensamiento ocupa la me te de los tres chiquillos "No puedo regresar a la Academia, no puedo regresar" —estan aprobados.

Los ojos los tres se abre de manera desmesurada.

—¿¡Enserio!? —Algo del antiguo Naruto renace de nuevo , una sonrisa enorme asoma de sus labios— ¡Eso es genial!, ¡ De veras!

Kakashi sonríe. Definitivamente su equipo es interesante.

.

.


	7. Pais de las olas

.

.

 _ **Capitulo VI.**_

 _Pais de las olas_

.

.

" _Solo te puedes volver más fuerte si tienes algo que proteger."_

.

.

.

Apesar de que Naruto lo intenta , Sasuke siempre hace las cosas mejor que él , si tiene que tirar un shuriken los de Sasuke siempre estan en el centro y él no puede siquiera apuntar cerca. Para su mayor humillación ha sido Sasuke quien lo ha salvado de aquellos ninjas que quisieron matarlo mientras protegía al constructor de puentes , sin siquiera sudar. Aunque Sasuke le pregunta si se encuentra bien , sabe que solo lo ha hecho para burlarse de él. Kakashi llego justo en el momento en que iba a golpear a su compañero , Kakashi lo mando a recolectar hierbas medicinales en castigo pero sabe que solo lo ha hecho para que enfríe su cabeza.

De todos modos ¿Cómo va a cumplir su promesa si sigue siendo tan débil? ¿Cómo a ser el mejor si ni siquiera puede derrotar a su compañero de equipo?

Desde que está en el equipo 7 le ha rogado al Tercero que lo mande a una misión de mayor de rango para poder avanzar más rápido , pero después de las palabras de Kakashi acerca del verdadero nivel quede la misión se pregunta si quizá la dificultad lo está rebasando .

Toma su cabeza entre sus manos mientras sigue lamentándose , alguien se sienta frente suyo y él levanta la vista. Es una muchacha claramente mayor que él, dos mechones caen por su rostro y tiene el cabello recogido en un mono alto. Su kimono le queda holgado pero aun asi se ve que es alguien delgada.

La mira fijamente , ella parece darse cuenta porque le sonríe . Naruto se siente feliz de que un desconocido no le conozca porque pueden hablarle sin miedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy entrenando.

Miente sin siquiera dudar . No quiere decirle que está tan enojado con Sasuke que está seguro que va a lanzársele a golpes si no se aparta de él. Y es que el zorro cada vez es más insistente dentro de su cabeza.

—Pero tú ya te vez muy fuerte. ¿Acaso no es suficiente ?

—No, debo seguir entrenando y hacerme cada vez más fuerte . Además hay una cierta persona a la que debo probarle algo.

—¿Por qué ? ¿Acaso hay alguien importante para ti?

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay alguien preciado para ti?

—Uh , bueno...— _Había , pero ya no está_ .— Amiga...no sé de qué hablas ...

Se escusa, pero es que realmente no quiere hablar de Iruka.

—Cuando alguien es importante para nosotros nos hacemos fuertes para protegerlo . Eso es lo que nos hacemos genuinamente fuertes ¿no lo crees? —le interrumpe — Tú te harás fuerte , muy fuerte— le afirma. Naruto se siente feliz de que alguien confíe en sus sueños — Bueno , tengo que irme .

—Ah, por cierto ...soy varón.

Naruto se sorprende y sus mejillas no pueden evitar colorearse ante la vergüenza de haberlo confundido con una chica , y más aún por pensar que incluso era mas bonito que Sakura. Aunque eso es algo que jamás va a decirle.

Apesar de su vergüenza decide tomarse sus palanras en serio. Una persona es mas fuerte si debe proteger a alguien , ¿no es asi?

 _Pero tú no tiene a nadie ._ El zorro le susurra burlón. Naruto cierra los ojos fuertemente y en su mente la imagen de su equipo sonriéndole aparece .

Bueno, se dice, quizá no está del todo solo . Ahora tiene a su equipo y aunque no lo han pedido tienen que estar juntos. Supone que aferrarse a eso está bien, supone que confiar en ellos es mejor que nada.

.

.

.


End file.
